A growing interest in low earth orbit satellites having a small form factor has led to an increase in both launches of the vehicles and the recognition that earlier techniques for control thereof are inadequate. Due to their smaller size, cubesats generally cost less to build and deploy into orbit above the Earth. As a result, cubesats present opportunities for educational institutions, governments, and commercial entities to launch and deploy cubesats for a variety of purposes with fewer costs compared to traditional, large satellites.
Although small, a cubesat needs to power many systems thereon in order to perform various tasks. As such, there is a need for an intelligent, fast, cost-efficient, and simple mechanism to handle power management of the various systems running on the cubesat. Various embodiments of the disclosed technology address these needs.